In the past nuclear reactors have generally been available so as to furnish a single source of energy direct from the reactor without permitting various other sources in contact with the reactor and wherein the reactor is positioned substantially within a boiler chamber as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,752 of July 25, 1978. In recent times research effort has been directed towards improving municipal and agricultural water supply systems. In these systems there has been a need for applying heat from the reactor directly to other energy areas at varying temperatures other than that which would be used in the production of potable water. Thus the reactor could be producing water supply for potable purposes but also utilized for other energy outputs such as the generation of electrical power or the use of high temperatures in chemical reactions and the like. At present a source of heat energy supply is necessary for each particular system utilized. Thus a series of reactors must be provided to produce different types of useable energy.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing not only a water supply system but also a means for converting nuclear power to other types of power for use in chemical industries, electrical generating systems and the like.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a municipal water supply system in conjunction with other systems which are tied into a single nuclear reactor.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a nuclear reactor system which includes a divisional member surrounding the reactor which allows for separate and distinct operations resulting from the heat generated at different surface areas of the core.
Another object of this invention is to provide a series of independent systems which are simple and easily operated separately one from the other yet involving a single nuclear reactor.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a compound system which is compact and produces multiple sources of energy useable in various areas independent one from the other.
These and other objects of this invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.